C-2: Underground Expedition
The mission "C-2: Underground Expedition" is the second mission in the Old Clockworks. After discovering that the Clock Tower Gate was broken, Luigi must now go and find the missing pieces. Using the Special Compass, Luigi goes underground to try to find the parts. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. placing the Special Compass in the Courtyard of the Old Clockworks]]'' Mission Blurb "The special compass revealed another path to the underground! Let's hope those ghosts didn't hide the clock hands too well." Starting Dialogue "Good news, Luigi! The special compass revealed an alternate entrance to the underground! I've marked it on your map. Take a look! The normal access may be blocked, but there's an exterior hatch located in the Clockworks Court." "And get this: the special compass opens it! They don't call it special for nothin'! Heh heh! Now, let's talk about the missing parts of the Clock Tower Gate." "We're looking for the clock hands. You know, the things that tell you when it's bedtime? Knowing ghosts, they probably took them as deep underground as possible. Good luck, young feller. Don't get lost down there! Heh heh..." New Ghosts * Mummy Greenie Mission Goals Overall Goal * Explore the underground section of the Old Clockworks, and retrieve the clock hands taken by the ghosts. Other Goals * Find your way underground. * Look for the missing clock hands. Story After being pixelated to the front of the Old Clockworks, Luigi must head to the red "X" on the map. Pressing "X" near the red "X" will allow Luigi to head underground though a hidden trapdoor. After going down the door, Luigi will be in the Storm Cellar. Luigi must defeat two Greenies, one of which is holding a rock. After defeating the Greenies, Luigi must use the rock to lift the gate blocking the door. Put it on the weight, near where Luigi dropped in, to lift the gate. Next, in the Canyon Hall, Luigi can go either left or right. Going left will give Luigi some treasure from turning the crank on the drill. Going right will allow Luigi to progress forward. Luigi will reach a seemingly sea end. He can flash the Robot Bomb piled under the debris, and this will blow up the wall, allowing Luigi to see where he must go, and also a hidden door, to a secret room. To actually move forward, Luigi must pull on the cover at the top-right of the room, and use the zip lines to cross the canyon. He can also access the secret room by going right at the second zip line. After getting back into the previous hallway, you'll see a box that has a spider on it. Don't be fooled, this is a mirror reflecting the back of the other box. After moving forward, some strange things will begin happening, and after collecting the Gold Bar in the first box, Sneaker will scare Luigi. After defeating the Sneaker, Luigi can go two ways. At the door, going right will lead Luigi to an area with a Gemstone, and going through the door will lead Luigi into the Roundhouse Pit. Here he can pull on the cord in the wall to reveal a secret area. E. Gadd then calls saying: "Lu_gi! Can y_u hear me? You must be v_ry deep undergr__nd. Look at th_t tunnel! It seems the Old Clockw__ks was built d_rectly above an anci_nt archeological site. Be ca__ful. Who kn_ws what things you'll find down th_re. But let's hope th_ clock hands ar_ among them!" In the Roundhouse Pit, Luigi can enter the sarcophagus on the right, to spy on a Boo and a Hider causing mischief. The Hider places a bomb in one barrel, and hides in another, and a Boo uses Spirit Balls to hide the barrels, except the one with the bomb. Defeating the Hider will clear the room, however it is not necessary. Going though the previously hidden door will lead Luigi to the Pit Slide. After entering, the way back to the Roundhouse Pit will be closed off by boulders, forcing Luigi forward and down the Pit Slide. On the slide, Luigi can run into some dirt mounds to get treasure, and at the bottom he'll find another door. This door leads him to the Quarry. Here, the door is at a hight unreachable by Luigi. He must pull the mine cart out to where the sand is pouring so the room starts to fill up with sand. Before pulling the mine cart all the way out, Luigi will see some gold bats flying away, and he can follow them for some treasure and a ruby. Once the room starts to fill with sand, some Greenies will start attacking Luigi, and when it fills up all the way, three Sneakers will attack. Going though the door to the right will lead Luigi to the Antechamber, where he must burn away webs to reach the Tomb. He can find a web ball in the hall, and he can light it with the torches by the door he came from. Along the way he can go into some branching paths for treasure. Once he reaches the Tomb, Luigi must check the coffin. He'll find a clock hand that majestically lifts itself out of the coffin. When Luigi tries to grab it, it will move out of his way, and it is revealed that the Ancient Poltergeist has them. After the Ancient Poltergeist escapes, some Mummy Greenies will drag themselves out of the sand. After defeating three of them, E. Gadd calls to say: "Lu_gi! Are you all r_ght? Did y__ see that big-headed ghost? He ran off wi__ the clock hands we're look__g for! We need to track h__ down. I'll pix__port you back so we c_n regroup." Luigi then completes the mission. After Mission Dialogue "Good job down there, my boy. Those ghosts pretending to be mummies - what a hoot! Let's send the clever little rascals to the Vault, eh?" "That big-headed Poltergeist - the one that took the clock hands - could be a problem .he Parascope went crazy when he appeared, so he must be very powerful. On the bright side, that very power will allow me to track him down! While I scan the Old Clockworks, why don't you go check on the Vault? I caught some cheeky ghosts trying to break free earlier!" Video Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Old Clockworks Category:Old Clockworks Missions Category:C-2: Underground Expedition